


【利笠】开往西甘锡纳区的火车

by Cerphone19



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerphone19/pseuds/Cerphone19
Summary: 补档。2017年的作品。一个起点和终点以火车牵连，将名字胶着在心里的故事。
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, 利笠 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【利笠】开往西甘锡纳区的火车

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。2017年的作品。一个起点和终点以火车牵连，将名字胶着在心里的故事。

1.  
这辆火车嘈杂、闷热，伴着车厢的摇晃和卧轨发出的恼人摩擦声，好像要永不停歇，开向远方。他手里还握着的一把花束，蔫在人哄笑交谈之间，又或许、他疑心是西甘锡纳区的夏季实在冗长，狂傲得不可一世，要力尽所有散发光热，才会让他手里的花变的毫无生气。不过现下他有更多的埋怨要责怪到那些在打牌娱乐的登徒子身上，好不至于对这地方过于生恶。但以他敏感的神经作证，他实在不想在这火车里再多待一秒了。

那些人的谈话中无非都是战争、和平、新时代之类的字眼。他以前常在会议上听埃尔文能就这几点讲上好几小时仍热情不减。新兵的脸上神采奕奕，仿佛明天就能把城墙内外的垃圾——巨人也好、叛军也罢，给全部清除掉。他攥着手里羽毛笔将纸洇出一摊墨水。

然后埃尔文就会问他，里维，都清楚了吗？

“先生，您到了。您醒了吗？”撑不住疲倦，眼皮还是被摇动给哄得阖上。也许在外人看来他是真的睡着了，可他觉得自己不过是在假寐。因为、因为梦境里和现在的情景相似又相近。甚至觉得，清楚和清醒也是差不多的意思了。

他是要走了。临起身时跟那位好心提醒的年轻小姐道了谢。刺眼的光辉里看不清楚她的脸，连声音也被糅散入这光中，眼里一阵斑斓色块跳动，搅得他脑袋更疼了。

没想到最后还是睡了过去，以苏醒的姿态来到此地。这是火车的终点站，他下车时车上已无几人。一触到站台，军靴上与时间磨损打架的痕迹跟这片土地更相称，他心里涌上一股可笑的归属感。

直到出了火车站、这个直接连接到西甘锡纳区中心大街的火车站。满眼看来皆是繁荣。沿街商贩叫卖，行人往来，他捧着的玫瑰花束倒显得半新不旧、格格不入。这里有新鲜的清香味，翻滚着街石青青湿湿的泥土气，丝毫掩住当年的萧条荒凉。他记忆中顽固的那一部分也被一点点卷没了。

重新戴上帽子，整理领带。他得承认，自己毕竟是老了；所有事情都在不声不响地变化，直到最后才惊天动地。

“先生，买个苹果吧！今年的苹果可香甜了！”他兀自停住，伸手拿起一个打量。个头大，颜色艳，红得相像；他想、不，他肯定，那人一定是最爱红色的。红围巾、红玫瑰、红苹果，她热烈得就像一团跃动的火焰，尽管她原先和后来的苍白都被自己尽收眼前，埋在心里。

“好，给我一个，谢谢。”

店家收过铜币，笑得一脸灿烂，“买给夫人吃的吗？真好，还有那么漂亮的玫瑰花，她一定会很高兴的。”

“嗯、会的、”他点头，“她会的。”

彳亍在炎浪暴晒的西甘锡纳，每走一步心里的鼓点就愈沉。拐角就听到教堂唱诗班的祝祷铃声，一下一下敲着，和上安乐的歌声。他站在门口，脚凝滞住。

音乐膨胀在教堂里，有一个个上升的灵魂碰撞。他没发再控制不回想他七零八落沉重晦暗的前半生，时间残忍牵念着，此地更呼唤了更多情感，所有的爱恨苦乐纷沓而至。他想起有位诗人写的一句，“鲜花是婚礼上的冠冕，是生者赠予死者的祭献”这联结了欢喜和哀伤的物件，如今正被他捧在手中。可在这圣洁的教堂门外，他进不去、他不敢进去。

三笠.阿克曼。在眼角淌下一滴液体时，他又一次默念了这个让他魂牵梦绕的名字。

2.

那天我只不过是凑巧到中心街上，替母亲到麦迪逊叔叔那理论她买的猪肉缺斤少两。要提着这一块粉色的生肉，我满心不情愿。可她十分坚决，“不然你今晚就不能吃肉了。”

我觉得很委屈。这明明是她没有看清楚秤上的数字，又被人糊弄过去了。而且，今天真的很热，在酷暑一片里出门，身上准会出汗，湿得黏糊；空气也闷得不能呼吸。

就在拐弯的时候，看到了教堂前一位捧着花还拿着苹果的军人。之所以能马上判断出他是个军人，完全得是因为那双军靴——我见过很多次了。忽然又对他来了兴趣。

看样子不像是西甘锡纳区的人，那么应该是游客。还在胡思乱想的时候，下一秒就看见他竟流下了眼泪。

我为他突如其来的眼泪而不知所措，但又有好奇欲暗自酝酿，让人想窥探他的故事。现下似乎只能悄悄溜走——不料还是被他看见了——他可真敏锐。

只好装作吹了吹口哨背过身向中心街走去，猜想我的背影里留下的一丝堪破他人感情的尴尬窘迫 、几乎算是落荒而逃了。

就当作是个小插曲，我大概会把它讲给爱丽丝听，用上我所擅长的得意窃喜的表情；但转念一想还是不要了，万一人家认为我这样听墙角的行为很不耻怎么办？

我一边苦恼着，手上那块肉的重量也沉甸甸起来。麦迪逊叔叔的摊位也就在前面，他的脸黝黑黝黑，胡子拉碴，手里挥舞着屠刀。

“你好，麦迪逊叔叔。“我提着胆子过去了、呃，或者说是这块缺斤少两的猪肉。

他眯眼看我，“噢，贝塔纳家的小儿子。怎么啦小鬼。“

我很不喜欢他的语气，尤其是他还唤我'小鬼'。心里马上给他盖上了奸商的坏戳子，不情愿道，“麦迪逊叔叔，刚才我母亲来您这里买的猪肉少了两磅。“

肥胖的身躯挪到另一边，不紧不慢，“怎么会——你母亲一向是精明惯了的、而且我这里的秤是最准的，不信你到尼顿大法官那里验证验证再来说理好了。“

“可是它确实......“

“好啦小鬼，你的母亲一时看错罢了，快回家吃饭去。“他摇手显然是驱逐的意思。

我有些急了，“就是缺了！她买的是五磅这里差不多缺了一半呢！“尽量把嗓子扯亮，好让声音能传得更远。

果然隔壁摊子的人都侧目过来。麦迪逊的脸也拉下来，显得更黑沉了。

“不要乱说话坏我生意。你这讨人厌的小鬼。“麦迪逊几乎是阔着嗓子叫唤。

我面红耳赤，刚想再与他舌战，就听见旁边一个清亮的女声，“麦迪逊叔叔，你可以帮我称两磅的肉吗？“果然是爱丽丝。

她好看的绿澄澄的瞳色像宝石一样在阳光下发光。盛夏里的炎热也似乎能为她让出一阵凉风。

“啊，是耶格尔小姐。今天天气这么热也出门呀。”马上就换了一个拍马屁的语气。

爱丽丝笑起来会有浅浅的梨涡，很好看，“西甘锡纳区夏天的确是很热呢，叔叔您工作也很辛苦吧。”

“是啊！”麦迪逊接过话抱怨起来，“每天大清早的就要处理这些牲畜，臭烘烘的，回家以后也要被妻子念叨……”边说着，将肉捆好双手递给爱丽丝，“来，耶格尔小姐，你的肉。”

我被晾到一旁觉得无奈。麦迪逊真是一如既往的马屁精。虽然、的确大家都对这个英雄的姓氏很尊敬。赫赫有名的艾伦耶格尔上尉，曾是巨人历史中的大功臣。他又是出身于西甘锡纳区，这里的人们自然都很崇拜他。而他的女儿、爱丽丝耶格尔，每年都会从中心区回到西甘锡纳区度过她的暑假。

我不清楚的事情有很多。比如爱丽丝为什么要选在这么炎热的时候回来这处地方、这个没有多的娱乐项目，只有山丘蛮野的西甘锡纳区；比如她说她其实还有一位姑姑，但素未谋面；有比如现在，她言笑晏晏、接过麦迪逊手里的肉后马上牵到我手里，“拿好吧。”

她真是位天使。我手无足措接好，连忙道谢。麦迪逊有些吃瘪，他大概没想到事情会变成这样；事实上我也不能。

回去的路上，爱丽丝一直在摆弄她胸前的蝴蝶结系带，用手指绕来绕去。

“谢谢你。”我终于鼓起勇气跟她说话。

她还是那副微微笑着的表情，“不用不用。麦迪逊叔叔还是很要面子的，当面跟他说缺肉骗人他不会理；或许明天他就会多送你一块呢。”我还曾听闻艾伦耶格尔性情粗疏，不想他女儿却这般心思缜密，无人能及。“而且我们是朋友呀，朋友就应该互相帮助。”

“说的也是，还是再谢谢你。”爱丽丝心里的热情与善良同样足够温暖人心。

我发现自己喜欢的感情已经无法阻拦。多想这一段路再长一点、再长一点；连同这夏季的西甘锡纳区。这样爱丽丝就不会再离开。

心猿意马着谈笑，快拐角了我才想起之前看见的那个人，迟疑着，最后还是对她说了。私心只是想引起她的兴趣。“我今天在教堂看到了一个军人。”

她果然表示出很惊讶的表情，“诶？是谁？”

“不知道。但看样子是个新来西甘锡纳区的呢。而且、”我故作神秘，“我还看见他捧着玫瑰花在教堂门前哭了。”

爱丽丝做沉思状，“他很难过吧。”并不是反问句。“一定是因为有什么难处，我们去见见他吧。”

我颇得意，连连称好。可是一转角进教堂，就发现那人已经不见了。

3.

没有看到卡尔加说的那个军人，我们就都各自说了再见回家了。

手里还抱着集市上买来的鲜花，花上挂着晶莹的水滴；不知那位军人手里的花束，又会是怎样的新鲜美丽。

或许是父亲的缘故，我对军人总是很敏感。人们常说艾伦耶格尔上尉是大英雄，得益于他在调查兵团中那一段艰辛的奋斗以及身份的特殊。对于那段过去，我当然不可能完全知晓，全都是通过他人之口体察到父亲种种的变化。他不是一个善言的人，母亲也说他年轻时候的满腔热血，现在已经慢慢冷却。

所以他也不经常会跟我们说起以前发生的这些事。除了一次，他在艳阳天里念叨着真冷啊。把我和母亲都吓了一跳。

而自那之后，每年夏季他都要遣我来到西甘锡纳区，他自己却不。这是他的故乡，不是我的。对此当然颇有微词。但是后来我发现，在西甘锡纳区的时间也很宝贵且熠熠生辉。

这里很热，远处连绵的山岳郁郁青青；走进树林里还会遇见许多可爱的野鹿小兔。以及遇到了很多的玩伴，像是卡尔加这个金发总是腼腆的男孩。人们都很热情友好，整个氛围总是刚刚好。

母亲在我临行前收拾行李，每件衣服都染上她手指的温度。她默默念叨，西甘锡纳区是挺冷的。

我琢磨不透他们两人话里的意思。一冷一热。“可是艾尔敏叔叔说，西甘锡纳区夏季可是很热的呢。”

母亲微怔，“说的也是。”

“究竟是怎么了？”我想揪住这个由头。

她欲言又止。

“妈妈，告诉我吧。为什么每年都要到西甘锡纳区过暑假呢？”我觉得自己也有些咄咄逼人了，失大家风范。

母亲终于缓缓开口，“你姑姑——也就是三笠.阿克曼，在夏天时候的西甘锡纳里去世了。你父亲可是一直记挂着，但不敢回去。”

打开木屋门，姆妈马上迎接，“回来啦我的爱丽丝小姐。”

“嗯，我回来了。”姆妈是我从小的保姆，也一直陪同我来度假。

“姆妈，你知道我姑姑的事情吗？”我忍不住问。

姓氏都不一样，但是却叫姑姑。的确很奇怪。但也一定因为是父亲很亲密的人，所以才这样吧。

姆妈很诧异，“她……我不太清楚呢。”

也是。姆妈是母亲带来的仆人。从小就在中心区的望族母亲，可能对父亲戎马岁月里的事情不大知晓。更别提是姆妈了。

我正要放弃，后又听到姆妈啊的轻呼一声，“三笠阿克曼小姐，她从小就和耶格尔先生一起长大，是一位出色的士兵呢。”然后沉沉叹息，“可惜在战争胜利归途中，感染了红热病，去世了。”

夏天确实也冷了起来。他人嘴里的对他人的评价，也始终是浮于表面，但是更为亲近的人，都不愿意说。我每每职能这样迂回婉转的方法企图去触碰真相。

好奇心瘙痒，对英雄、以及他们的故事，总是有不可抗力在驱动我。

“那……她的墓碑在哪里？”

4.

那块墓地不难找。凡是那些战士士兵浴血奋战的故事，全部都被记录下来，倒好像是雷伊王族在警示和反省自己，历史不可忘记。一座座纪念碑和墓碑盖得比城墙还要高了，看来全是伪善。

有时我想，这些沉重的大理石块实在不能用来做三笠阿克曼的墓碑。她的肉身回归土地，而灵魂，却因这些笨重冰冷的石块压得喘不过气，不能出来。一定是这样的，我确信，她已经很久没有出现过在我的梦里了。

最后一次是她去世后的一年。无征兆的、就来到我的梦里。她变得更白些，那黑发也更长了，风一扬白裙也灵动起来。完全是少女时模样。她笑着说，“里维，我要回西干锡纳区。“若我当时再自私一点，或者就用长官对下属的命令语气同她坚决地说“不，就留在我身边“。她是否就不会连梦境里的一点时间都不肯给我，而每每念及只剩下红色与白色相互刺激又繁复在心中。这样就不至于来这地方、特别是在这夏天的热时，留下一摊粘稠可笑的汗和无处安放的思念。

甚至觉得更可笑的是，我比她年长19岁，但最后先离开的竟然是她。明明那时巨人战役已经胜利，明明我们都已穿上简单的礼服在神面前紧张地许下誓言、接受了亲友祝福，明明我们会有继承下去的阿克曼血统与过眼云烟不值一提的荣耀。一转身，背后的她就消失不见。

韩吉说过我适合死在战场上。那么三笠阿克曼也是同样的、我们彼此相像，为人类赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。这样一说未免显得太过伟大，我们只是适合浴血厮杀。可后来我一遍又一遍问韩吉，什么是红热病、为什么她没有呼吸了。韩吉第一次用那种痛苦而遗憾的眼神说，“里维，她已经走了。“

一句是回去，一句是离开。我发现我已什么都握不住，哪怕是手中的刀刃。那些庞大的生物体訇然倒下时，蒸汽的高温会烘得黏住眼脸、这些画面支离破碎，以至于最后勘探出真相时候，远方的大陆、本处的乐园，巨人和人类，都已经是不能分辨的灰色地带。

可是阿克曼家族的人似乎都有一种近乎执拗不可动摇的固执——如今还这么说‘家族‘是个错误，这个曾经辅佐保护王族的族系，也只剩下我一人了。

好多年前我第一次见到三笠.阿克曼，便有即使是我所厌恶的满身肮脏浓稠的血液都活络沸腾起来的熟悉感。看到一个人觉得跟自己很相像，这样的想法是那么的愚蠢和自大。但这个错误我一直犯到至今。

听到了她的名字后我就全部都懂了。我知道、不会再有错了，就像水滴沿着杯壁往下流一样自然无误。我们的每一处骨骼和脾气，都应该被熟识且铭记。

我们的姓氏早就已经加冕甚至透着似是故人来的悸动；而三笠、mi-ka-sa，这名字唤来全是平调，简单冷淡的，同她身上若有若无的距离感简直契合。

她似乎称我为兵长的时候更多、她还会喊我士兵长这个全称，直截了当区分长官与下属的关系。当然也不可避免的是、我们第一次的见面，因为艾伦.耶格尔，她始终蕴着一团怒火，像暴躁的母狮子保护她的幼崽、她的幼驯染伙伴——从这一点来说，她真的很不像一个十五岁的小鬼。

她的世界太狭窄了，窄到再看不见任何人。甚至对墙外的世界都不感一丝兴趣。

除了不甘，不甘心她眼里只装着他人；更因为是想给予她救赎。

天啊，我真是用了太多的壮丽的词汇了。

救赎。谁能想到曾经还是地下街的一个小混混，也会有救赎人的机会？或者、或者我们换个词语吧：填补。我和三笠两人都是残缺的，只有融合在一起的时候才会真正拥抱到这个世界的温暖；但奇怪的是我们拥抱的次数极少，战斗时总是习惯将背后交给对方。我不知这错位的融合是否也算是另一种拥抱。

我也不止一次听到兵团里的人、乃至以后世人的评价说道， 三笠阿克曼104期首席的实力能够比拟利威尔士兵长。我半开玩笑对她说过，“我死了，你就是人类最强。“她一时失措，手里抓着围巾尾端发颤。好像也不是简单就能判定“你在胡说八道什么，你不会死的“这种话，她犹豫又生气，眉头蹙起，不知道该怎么接话。我便笑，“算了，你还没有这实力，快去练习吧。“

那天晚上她溜入我房间。一扬手便把她的语句尽数都变成耳边的喟叹和床板的吱呀。她躺在我怀里，安静而和平，几乎都要忘记我们身处的是极途险境。她突兀地提起那句玩笑话，“我想要变得强大，能够与你比肩。“

我亲吻她的额头，“小女孩。“

“我不是小女孩。“她支棱起身，“我有想要守护的人、“停顿了好一会儿，“还有想要追逐的人。“

“老妈子。“明明年纪轻轻，说话却像久经风霜。

她鼓着腮的样子可爱极了。这可以算是三笠阿克曼为数不多的情话。“那么，这个人是谁呢？“我存心逗她，又抱紧了她。

她没再说话，羞红着脸埋进我的颈窝。半晌，才吞吐出一句，“里维，不要死。“

我当时是怎么回答的，是真的已经不清不楚了。甚至隐隐约约觉得，我根本就没有再作答。拥着她再沉沉睡去。再后来，就仅仅只能拥着这句话入眠了。

在别人看来我和她的横垣是年龄、是职位、是艾伦。一道道隔阂，千万重山。可是在战争时代，恐慌和不安笼罩着得人心惶惶，所有位居于道德制高点的圣人们都已经无暇顾及——再者，这完全就没有道德上的负罪。喜欢是没有理由的，当双方的灵魂共振时，还能够理会闲言蜚语的指责吗；至于艾伦——按三笠阿克曼的原话来回答。“他是我的家人。“太纯粹的一个定义。或许她只是渴望得到家庭的温暖。这个年少时给予过她红围巾的人，她怕是要好好珍惜保存一辈子的。那么我当然就不可能去怨恨这个可怜的小鬼了。

除却三笠阿克曼有时的不谙情事，总爱在床笫间谈及别的男人。好在她天赋很高，相处久后自然也会、露着狐疑警惕的耳朵反驳，“你之前有过多少女人？“

所以多少的艰难好像都不算是问题。从前不是、现在更不会，但是那样的机会已经没有了。

我终于从繁琐的思绪里抽出空隙，定了定神，将手上这束玫瑰花和红苹果规矩地摆放到她的墓碑上。

没有土渍灰尘、干干净净，‘三笠.阿克曼‘，甚至墓碑上也简洁到只留下一个姓名。

上面的人自然想给她封爵谥号；艾伦也流着泪同我说，“刻上‘为人类献出心脏‘吧，她奋斗了很久“；连韩吉也劝我，你大可刻上利威尔.阿克曼之妻，没有人会责怪你的。我全部谢绝。

三笠阿克曼就是三笠阿克曼，从来就只有这一个名字、这个人。添上再多的称号是无谓，我不愿让后人只阅读她冷冰冰的称号来固定她。而艾伦说出的这句话难免有些好笑，我看着他，心里充满了疲倦，我想告诉他，三笠并不是因为这句话而去奋斗的，她的心其实很小。人人的心都是很小的，只能容纳下一些人。艾伦很幸运是她心里的一个。

我当然有自信也会是其中的一个，但强调太多的‘既然‘‘应该‘是不对的。她作为一个独立的人，断断不是我的附属品而已。即便我有时真想永远将她随身携带，好不再错过任何风景。

利威尔阿克曼之妻。这称呼独独放在我心里就足够了，连同她的姓名、三笠阿克曼。

不会忘记、不敢忘记、不能忘记。

日光开始暗沉，暮色里散着橙色的柔光，懒懒散散投到树隙间。于是墓碑上也有了忽的那么些色块在浮动。树林的氤氲混和着显得更加安静。

我想念她。正如这无边无际的风。

我们也不过是不得不称为英雄的英雄，只能无愧于自己的选择。但在天命面前，竟还是如此无能为力。

关于我们的名字、故事，会一直流传下去，磨砺到失去所有棱角。名利声望重重压下，后变成史书上的一个名字。

同三笠阿克曼结婚的那天、也就是最后一战的前日，我执意要在战前举办仪式。我们在婚礼上交换了互相有对方名字的戒指、很素的银环，但三笠那天是真的笑得很开心。

后来这枚戒指也只戴了一次。

而它现在与它的主人沉睡在地下。

一迭迭的悲伤是人痛苦不堪。艾伦耶格尔是对的，不去触碰，自然也就不会像如今触景伤情，任凭回忆翻云涌浪。

我突然想离开、离开西甘锡纳区。坐上今天最后一班的火车，逃离到哪里都好。

可是我又将去往何方。

5.

不顾姆妈的阻挠，我还是偷偷趁她做饭的时候溜了出来，到树林里寻找三笠姑姑的墓碑。

夕阳里的树林半冷半暖，脚下踩到树枝落叶有轻微的震动沙沙声。渐渐深入进去，就发现了一块方方正正的墓碑。这地方确实一点都不难找——而我还看到了一个人。

“啊！”忍不住惊呼出声。

我迅速打量了一下这个人，敏锐地觉得，他也许就是卡尔加今天看见的那位军人；他脚下的靴子我太眼熟了，家里父亲也常穿。

他似乎没有表现出过多的惊吓，只是瞥了我一眼，脱下帽子做礼佯要走。

我点头致意，鼓起勇气走近前，与那人擦肩而过。墓碑上简洁的名字'三笠阿克曼'，以及墓碑下的红玫瑰和红苹果。

等等，这个军人我好像在哪里见过。

第一次那么鲁莽地跑过去，“那个……请问你是？”

他微微滞住，“只是来探望故人的。”语气里多少是带着惋伤。

如果我说出了自己的名字，他会不会就理我了呢。脑海里这个念头一闪而过，也当机立断说出来，“我叫爱丽丝耶格尔，三笠阿克曼是我的姑姑。”  
他果真久转过身来，“爱丽丝耶格尔？你的父亲……是艾伦？”

“是的，先生。”

“他也来了吗？”

“没有，是我一人来西甘锡纳区的。啊不是，我还有姆妈……”

他眯着眼思索，“他不来，你来干什么。”

我对他的语气有些恼火，“先生，您是？”

“你刚才说三笠阿克曼是你的姑姑？”

这场对话里有太多问题了。虽然是我自己挑起的，并不能过多抱怨。“是的。”

他哑着嗓子，“那你得叫我姑父了，孩子。”  
我瞳孔张大，不知作何回复。

“我叫利威尔阿克曼。”

这个名字我在史书上、报纸上看过很多很多次。如今这人苍老的脸与书上永远意气风发的神色相去甚远。

“知道了名字，又能怎样呢。”

他每一句话都像年迈的老人在讲述着从前的故事，沧桑到再不能是故弄玄虚欲盖祢彰。

尤其是忽然一声的轻叹，浑厚深沉，竟不似从喉咙里发出来的，那来自心底的怒吼。

——我害怕。

好在，天黑了。

END


End file.
